Cellulite is a skin condition often described as an ‘orange peel’, ‘mattress’, or ‘dimpling’ that appears primarily on the thighs, buttocks and sometimes lower abdomen of otherwise healthy people. Research has suggested that 95 percent of women will experience some level of cellulite at some time in their life. The condition may also affect men, however, this is not as common. Cellulite includes fat and fluids that have been trapped in connective tissue pockets beneath the skin.
The outermost layer of skin is referred to as epidermis. Below the epidermis is the dermis, which contains hair follicles, sweat glands, blood vessels, nerve receptors and connective tissue. Underneath the dermis is the first of three layers of subcutaneous fat. The uppermost layer of subcutaneous fat has been described as “standing fat-cell chambers” separated by connective tissue. Small projections of fat cells protrude from the fat-cell chambers into the dermis. This unevenness and irregularity of the subcutaneous fat gives skin the bumpy appearance which is commonly referred to as cellulite.
Water retention and fat build up in the adipose tissue results in an irregular or swollen appearance of a person's skin. The adipose tissue provides insulation and is divided into lobes by small blood vessels. The cells of this layer are adipocytes which are specialized in storing energy as fat.
It is believed that a good eating plan, increased activity, good posture and low stress levels can reduce water retention and fat build up. However, these aspects have limited effectiveness in treating cellulite. Various treatments have also been developed to treat cellulite or adipose tissue including creams, laser technologies, liposuction, and mesotherapy. Mesotherapy involves the use of hair thin needles to inject micro mixtures of vitamins, amino acids, supplements and pharmaceuticals into the middle layer of skin, in an attempt to break down fat cells and increase blood flow. Although the needles used in mesotherapy are thin, many people avoid this treatment because they are afraid of needles or the risk of disease, such as AIDS. Cream treatments are seen to be of limited usefulness and treatments like liposuction and mesotherapy are either expensive or may produce only temporary improvement. Many doctors even warn that liposuction is not an effective treatment for cellulite because liposuction is designed to remove deep fat instead of cellulite or adipose tissue, which is close to the skin surface.
A recently developed non-invasive cellulite reduction technique has been given the name Endermologie. Endermologie works by utilizing a device that sucks onto the skin while two rollers aggressively massage the underlying tissue. It has been suggested that about one third of patients will be able to benefit from this deep massage technique. Endermologie does however have its limitations. The strength of the massage is not suitable for some people and temporary bruising often occurs. Furthermore, the method is not suitable for women who are pregnant, have sensitive skin, or those with high blood pressure. One of the other problems with Endermologie is that the operator needs to be skilled so that they do not overly apply pressure thereby bruising the skin. The pressure needed to be applied by the operator may also result in a repetitive stain injury.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for an apparatus and method of body contouring and skin conditioning that overcomes at least some of the aforementioned problems or provides the public with a useful alternative.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for an apparatus and method of body contouring and skin conditioning that produces vibration in the layers of subcutaneous fat.